When it rains
by oOItaOo
Summary: Y Will encontraría el modo, pues siempre lo hacía.
**Advertencias** : tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Este relato es el correspondiente premio para **Littlemacca** como ganadora del _Reto Especial "San Valentín"_ de foro [ **Cazadores de Sombras** ]. ¡Enhorabuena!

Esperamos que sea de tu agrado, de lo contrario, lamentamos los inconvenientes.

Como siempre, toda crítica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **When it rains**

La lluvia se llevaba consigo los restos del verano, arrancando el calor del suelo, haciendo volar las hojas y regando de azul el gris del cielo. El aire se impregnaba con el suave aroma a tierra mojada, a humedad, a principios de otoño mientras los últimos retazos de sol se difuminaban sobre su contorno, marcando su sombra sobre la pared.

Su música se perdía en ese último día de verano, esos últimos instantes antes de que todo cambiase, de que el verde diese paso al naranja, que las lluvias se llevasen la alegría y vitalidad que había inundado Londres.

Sostenía su violín con ternura, como si fuera parte de sí, algo frágil y vulnerable; con él expresaba lo que su alma guardaba, Will lo sabía. Y por eso escuchaba sus melodías a hurtadillas, a pesar de saber que a él no le importaba, se sentía un intruso en esa habitación cuando él tocaba, como si entrase de puntillas en su corazón, más allá de lo que las palabras podían decir o que la mente comprender. Era magia, una que él no comprendía, una magia arcana y maravillosa, casi salvaje, que muy rara vez se daba entre los de su especie. Ellos habían nacido para matar, para proteger, no para crear melodías hermosas, no para capturar el alma en un instante y hacerlo eterno; ellos no estaban hechos para perdurar.

– Will, se que estás ahí –. La música se detuvo, las notas atrapadas entre sus manos mientras guardaba el instrumento en su estuche – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Will se sintió culpable; la música era la medicina de Jem, una de las pocas cosas que le traían paz y dicha, que le hacían olvidar, aunque fuera un instante, que estaba enfermo, que pronto iba a morir. Sacudió la cabeza; no quería pensar en eso; encontraría la manera de salvarlo, igual que Jem le había salvado a él.

Jem siempre había sido amable y dulce, indulgente con él, el único que le entendía, aunque nunca le hubiese dicho que estaba maldito. Era la única persona que podía amar libremente, sin temor a perderle, porque igualmente él se iba a morir, así que había entregado su corazón, había aunado su vida a la suya y su fuerza ardía tan intensamente que, quizás, podría quemar el dolor de Jem, disolver su enfermedad en pequeñas partículas que no le hicieran palidecer.

– No, James, ya has hecho suficiente por mi en esta vida – dijo, dejándose caer descuidadamente al lado de su amigo, quien le miró sorprendido – sólo quiero agradecerte… por todo.

– Will, creo que estás siendo un poco melodramático, ¿se puede saber qué he hecho por ti en estos días?, ¿o es que vas a pedirme dinero para pagar una apuesta perdida? – Will sólo sonrió.

– No, no. He dejado las apuestas. Los caballos no son lo mio, a no ser que pueda cabalgar sobre ellos. En ese caso, sí, es lo mio totalmente. Pero no se trata de esto, querido Jem –. las pupilas de plata de Jem se abrieron como flores, exhalando sorprendidas. Jem parecía atrapar la luz en sus ojos mientras le miraba, su perfil tan pálido, blanco sobre blanco, recordado sobre la oscuridad que empezaba a entrar por la ventana. Su cabello se mecía levemente al ritmo de su respiración, como un halo brillante. Parecía cansado, parecía tan frágil, como si su cuerpo no pudiera sostenerle y estuviera usando toda su voluntad para seguir ahí, consigo. Y Will estaba siendo tan egoísta al querer tenerle, retener su partida. Dolía.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces, Will? – preguntó levemente, con su eterna dulzura, esbozando una sonrisa que aliviaba cualquier tormento. Will tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas y le miró, solemne.

– No dejaré que te mueras. No mientras yo mismo pueda respirar. No mientras las palabras de nuestro juramento tengan sentido, – Jem suspiró – no mientras tu música exista en este mundo. No dejaré que te vayas. No, al menos, sin luchar –. Y Jem sonrió de medio lado, porque si así lo había decidido su amigo, no había nada que hacer. Y aunque le hubiera prohibido buscar una cura, Will encontraría algo para atarle a él para siempre, porque Will siempre imponía su voluntad.


End file.
